


All Out of Milk

by fluffynexu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynexu/pseuds/fluffynexu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn realizes they've run out of a crucial supply while the Wrath is out in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Spaceyquill for beta-ing! c:
> 
> Headcanon for Pierce. He bakes, likes to bake, and is _really_ good at it.  
>  Aaaannd... this is the result of that train of thought. 
> 
> Takes place within Ch 1 of [Family Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5787310/chapters/13338277).  
> Akrona's kind of a [miserable bitch](http://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/post/137062380292/more-sith) when she's in [uncomfortably warm temperatures](http://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/post/137051355537/sith-purebloods). 
> 
> Spoiler: not a lot of baking, some yelling though lol

Docked near Raider’s Cove, the silence of the _Fury_ was shattered by an infant’s wail. Quinn nearly jumped from his desk and rushed out of his study. He entered the master bedroom, hurried over to the crib, and picked up Athros who was doing his best to let everyone on the ship know of his unhappiness. Quinn held Athros close, patting him on the back, rocking him, speaking softly in his ear, but nothing seemed to work. There was a sudden beeping sound on Quinn’s wristcom, and that’s when he knew. It was feeding time for the youngling.

With a sigh, Quinn exited the master cabin headed for the ship's galley, Athros' wailing hitting an even shriller pitch. Vette and Jaesa sat in the common area, halfway through a game of dejarik by the landscape of the table, and both ladies offered sympathetic pouts as Quinn passed.

“Oh boy, is little Athie upset again?” Vette asked.

“He’s just hungry,” Quinn replied and went up to the Twi’lek, handing off his son.

Vette took the child into her arms. “Hey— what are you—?”

“Vette, I need you to just hold him for a moment while I go prepare his meal.” Quinn continued into the galley, leaving Vette whining behind him.

The galley was warm and the air was thick with the scent of confectionaries while the whole place was littered with various baking supplies. Pierce sat by the oven, eating what appeared to be a bowl of cereal.

Quinn opened the conservator and rummaged through for the container of stored milk only to find that it wasn’t there. Frowning he closed the door to the conservator and took in his surrounding, again.

There, on the counter next to the sink was a large cylindrical container. He walked over and picked up the container which should’ve been at least half full. Yes, this was definitely the one. But it was _empty_.

Quinn turned to Pierce, who was still eating. “Lieutenant…”

“What?”

“What did you do with the milk in this container?”

Pierce took a deep breath. “Baking. Cake’s in the oven now… And my breakfast,” he replied and returned to eating.

“That… uh… that was the breast milk for Athros.”

Pierce nearly choked at the remark as he spat out his cereal all over the countertops. He coughed and cleared his throat. “What?!”

Quinn groaned as he rubbed the ache that was building up in his head. “Please tell me you didn’t use _all_ of it.”

“Of course I did! It’s not just the blasted cake, but that thing’s gonna need frosting! Now, we didn’t have any bloody heavy cream, so I had to make some out of the milk!”

“Lieutenant, there’s really no need for you to shout.”

Pierce frowned, standing up to toss out the rest of cereal and milk in the bowl into the sink. “Great, after all that work… now I’m gonna have to toss out everything.”

“Quiiinnn!” Vette yelled as she burst into the galley with Athros, who was still crying in her arms. “What’s taking so long?! Your kid is _not_ happy.”

“ _Vette_ ,” Quinn hissed and walked over to her, holding out the empty container. “I thought I had told you to put a label on this!”

“It IS labeled, Captain,” she snarked.

“ _Where?_ ” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Vette huffed, switching out the baby for the container with Quinn. She flipped it upside down and pointed to a small label on the bottom.

“See? It’s right there!”

“What kind of karkin’ stupid labeling system is that?!” Pierce yelled.

Quinn held Athros close, who was still impressively crying, and said, “For once, I agree with the Lieutenant. This is a rather poor and ineffective way to label anything.”

“Well, do it yourself next time!” she yelled while slamming the container back on the counter and stormed out of the room.

Quinn sighed, “Great, now I’ll have to call her while she’s out in the field.” He propped up Athros with one arm while reaching for his holocommunicator in his pocket with the other. He held out the small transmitter and dialed his wife, hoping she’d answer the call.

It wasn’t long before a connection was established and a hologram flickered into view.

“What?! I’m very busy right now!” Akrona demanded.

Quinn was taken back from her tone for a moment. “I apologize for the interruption, my lord. But uh… we require your presences back at the _Fury_ at once.”

“ _Back?!_ Why—?” she paused, “Is that Athros? Is he crying?!”

“Yes… well that would be why we request you back on the ship. You see… we uh… ran out of milk.”

“What do you mean you ran out?!”

“Lemme take this Cap’n,” Pierce interjected as he took the comm into his own hand. “M’lord, it was my mistake. I was baking and—”

“Oh Pierce,” she spoke in a much softer tone, “were you making one of your delightful cakes?”

“Uh… yes… m’lord.”

“It’s quite alright, Lieutenant. You have nothing to apologize for… do you mind putting the Captain back on for me?”

Pierce gave the holocommunicator back to Quinn, smirking as he walked out of the galley.

Quinn took a moment to adjust everything. “My lord?”

“What the hell is the matter with you?! How could you let this happen?!”

Athros cried louder at the sound of his mother’s displeasure and Quinn sighed as Pierce’s laughter rang through the doorway.

“Why am I getting yelled at and not the Lieutenant?”

“Because you’re the sorry human I chose to be the father of my child!”

Someone chuckled and the image of Darth Nox stepped into the picture, standing next to Arkona.

“Oh, my friend,” she said while putting an arm around and leaning on the Sith, “you should really relax.”

Akrona snapped, shoving the Togruta’s arm off. “BACK OFF, SISTER! It is too DAMN HOT for any kind of touching!”

Nox retracted her arm to her side, smiled and simply laughed. “You know, if you go back, you could sit in front of an air cooler.”

Akrona took several deep breaths before returning her gaze to Quinn. “Oh, it’s not like I’d let my son be unhappy, anyway. I’ll be there shortly, Quinn.” And the transmission ended.

~

It didn’t take long for Akrona to return to their ship. Upon her arrival, there was more bickering, but Athros was finally fed and lulled into a restful nap. Quinn easily convinced her to stay the night since she abhorred the Rishi climate. They managed to store more milk before her departure the next morning.

Quinn took it on himself to label it properly this time with large, bold letters that circled the whole container: **DO NOT CONSUME BY ORDER OF LORD WRATH (and Captain Quinn)! This is breast milk for Athros!**


End file.
